


Influenced

by DesolateDarlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesolateDarlin/pseuds/DesolateDarlin
Summary: Wouldn't it be adorable if Hinata had two moms??





	Influenced

“Come on Natsu, I want to at least make it to part of my practice!” A voice ran out, a shadow of a young teen and child in tow casting against the white painted brick of the Karasuno High School.  
“I know Nii-can, but I’m tired. We’ve been walking for days!” Another voice whined, making the other groan playfully. 

” We’ve been walking for half an hour, and I carried you most of the way.” The older one teased, taking the younger one’s bag off their shoulders and resting it on the bench they both had come to a stop next to. To their left was the unlit clubhouse, and farther to their right was the gym. A light from a lamppost next to the bench shone down on them, so both of the red-headed children, 1st year Hinata Shouyou and his younger sister Hinata Natsu, were easily seen against the darkening setting around them. Shouyou grabbed his younger counterpart under the arms, carefully picking her up and placing her on the bench with her bag by her side,” Now Natsu, I need you to listen to me very carefully, alright??” Shouyou said, crouching down onto his knees to be eye level with the young girl.

“Alright!” Natsu smiled, gleefully kicking her legs forward, getting dangerously close to her brother’s stomach.

“I need to go change for practice, so I need you to stay right here and wait for me, alright??” Shouyou smiled, placing his hand on Natsu’s kicking legs to try to get her to stay still.

“Why can’t I just go to the gym! I wanna go watch volleyball now!” Natsu giggled, trying to slide off the bench and walk over to the gym. Shouyou laughed, getting to his feet and picking his sister up into his arms, causing Natsu to squeal happily at the sudden change of height. He turned his sister to look her in the face, eye to eye with the young girl in pigtails.

“Because Natsu, I want to see everyone’s face when they see how cute you are! They’re all gonna melt!” Shouyou giggled, tickling her stomach to make Natsu laugh loudly in pure happiness. Shouyou loved that sound, and he didn't stop tickling her until Natsu squealed,

“Okay! Okay, I’ll wait for you Nii-chan, just stop!” Natsu laughed, flailing her arms around in an attempt to get her brother to stop. Shouyou smiled gleefully, before depositing his sister on the bench once again.

“So what are you gonna do while I go quickly change into my gym clothes?” Shouyou said, picking up his bag he had dropped on the ground, before turning back to Natsu, who was looking back up at him with her innocent brown eyes.

“I’m going to sit here,” Natsu recited, running her hands along the rough stone of the bench,” And wait for you so we can go to the gym together!” The young Hinata smiled proudly, turning her attention from the bench she was sitting on back to her brother.

“Thank you Natsu, I’ll be right back~” Shouyou exclaimed, turning quickly and running to the clubhouse. Due to his immense speed, he quickly made it up the stairs and through the door in no time. As soon as he had stepped in, immediately he started to undress. While he was taking his shirt off though, he stopped for a millisecond to look at the clock, and Hinata inwardly groaned, for he had told Daichi and Ukai that he may be a little late and have a little person with him, he was definitely upset about being this late to practice. But, everything was just going to be smooth sailing from here, right? ‘Disregarding Natsu's presence, it will be an uneventful practice.’ Shouyou thought to himself, and oh was he wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has no relation to my other fanfiction, Contrary To Popular Belief.


End file.
